El chibi desastre o lo que sea
by Miyu Motou
Summary: Los chicos más lindos de YuGiOh! han sido convertidos en kawaii chibis por culpa de una sádica hikary en busca de azucar! ahora Aku, Miyu y Min tienen que cuidarlos hasta que Min encuentre la forma de regresar a la normalidad, dejen REVIEW y actualizo.
1. El prologo

-HOLA QUERIDA GENTE A LA QUE NO CONOSCO Y TAL VEZ NO LEA ESTO! LEVANTE LA MANO EL QUE NO ESTÉ AQUÍ!- Toda la gente presente se miran unas a otras y después alzan la mano.- Min ve esto y empieza a poner su carita de: "Me las pagaran, se dónde viven"

-Con que se creen muy graciosos. ¿no?- Dice por fin la enana sádica.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- La multitud responde a coro.

-M!3#d!

-No te enojes, - Miyu avanza al frente y le dice eso a su hermana menor Min, quien estaba estrangulando a alguien del público.

-Pero Miyu, el año pasado estrangulaste a 7 personas y no me dejaste estrangula…-Acto detenido por su hermana mayor cuya mirada decía: "Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa"

-Eh, olvida ese asuntillo, que no estamos aquí para eso ´ Esta vez, quiero presentar este fic que se llama "El chibi-desastre" disculpen por no tener un mejor título pero luego lo cambio ¬¬ si es que no saben que es un chibi, o yo por tonta porque creo que si lo saben, para mí, o por lo que me eh enterado es como un niñito de menos de 5 años o algo así -

Así que con esto comienza……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akura y Miyu iban en camino a la tienda del abuelo porque Akura sabía que Seto se encontraba allí y Miyu, porque no tenía de otra…

-Miyu…-

-¿Algún problema, ya casi llegamos-

-Si…Este ya se pero ¡acabo de recordar! ¿No está allí la loca, desquiciada, sádica y quien sabe que otra cosa de tu hermana?- La joven de ojos verdes sintió temor por recordar la vez pasada que se había encontrado con la pequeña Min, la hermana menor de Miyu.

-¡Lo olvide, Si, ella está allí, pero… ¿que problema tienes con eso?-

-Ninguno, solo tienes que esconder el azúcar porque debes recordar la última vez que la encontró…

&&& FLASHBACK &&&

-¡Destruiré al mundo! ¡Si!- Se oye decir a la pequeña Min mientras corría a todas partes tirándolo todo y golpeando a quien se le atravesara, maldiciendo cada vez que tiraba uno de sus dulces.

-¡Detén a la amenaza Yami!- Grita desesperadamente la chica de ojos verdes al ver que la enana se había dado cuenta de su presencia y corría tras ella.

-¡Pero es muy divertido verte correr, esta bien, Yugi, vamos- Los dos corrían tras Min para detenerla o al menos para quitarle la bolsa de dulces que la llenaba de poder malévolo.

Minuntos después ya tenían sujeta a Min pero no tenían con que exorcizarle el chamuco de los dulces.

-Alguien tiene una idea… ¡Ah!- Yugi termino diciendo porque Min le hincó los dientes en su brazo y ya no lo aguantaba. 

A Miyu (quien no había dicho nada) se le ocurrió algo usual-¡Que tal café negro!-

-¡Hasta que haces algo! ¡Casi me mata tu pequeño clon Miyu!- Akura ya había perdido su paciencia.

-Ya entiendo, este, mejor voy a buscar el café antes de que Min le arranque el brazo Yugi-

-¡Miyu! Pero si me das café, me volveré adicta y tomaré como 10 tazas al día, como mamá!- Min le grita con desesperación.

-Querida hermanita, correré el riesgo-

Unos momentos más tarde, todo ya estaba calmado…

&&& FIN DEL FLASHBACK &&&

-Lo ves, por eso le tengo, miedo a la combinación Min+azúcar, y por si no entendiste, si hay algún producto a base de azúcar en esa casa, ¡No entraré!

-No hay azúcar, te lo juro- Le respondió algo nerviosa la chica de ojos rojos porque la verdad, no estaba segura.

Las dos chicas entran a la tienda de los Motou… y Min estaba en el mostrador con una carita muy nerviosa y ojeando un libro muy grande…

-Pero que haces con ese libro, ¡acaso conjuraste algo de allí!- Le grita un poco histérica su hermana mayor.

-¡Yo…yo…yo…yo no fui!-

-Y quien te va a creer enana- Le responde Akura al no comprender la situación, pero ese comentario siempre funcionaba con ella.

-Es, que recuerdan que escondieron mi azúcar ¿no?-

-Si- responden las dos chicas que se preparaban para afrontar las consecuencias de haber ido a la tienda de cartas en ves de haber ido a la arcada-

-Es que trataba de usar un hechizo para encontrarla pero Kaiba me la quitó ToT… y le lancé un hechizo para que me la diera, pero me salió mal, y todos se convirtieron en niños de 5 años, son chibis hermana, y no se que hechizo usar para revertirlo, ya no se que hacer, y Bakura se volvió un poco sádico y está tratando de golpear a Yami con un martillo, y Seto se está volviendo loco porque no sabe leer y…y… ¡Ayúdenme!-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es casi un intento fallido de fic de mi parte, pero veré que hago con esto, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!


	2. Chibis!

Este…antes que cualquier cosa, quiero dar gracias y pedir disculpas a quienes me han dejado reviews y les ha gustado mi historia, es que se me involucró la escuela, el novio no me dejaba ni un minunto, luego rompí con el, y ahora me trata con desprecio (yo y mis traumas)

Y pues bueno…a ver si con esto logro que Sakuraby actualice pronto(por todos sus fans )

Yo eh de decir que ¡YUGIOH NO ME PERTENECE! Está bien… lo dije… ¿contentos? Y tampoco me pertenece el personaje de AKURA (es de Sakuraby para los que aún se lo preguntan ¬¬) y oficialmente ya no me pertenece el personaje de MIN ¬¬ (así es mi querida y sádica Hikary ya empezó a escribir historias, búsquenla como Min Motou y lean "Matanzas a Tea y a Tristan en diferentes tiempos")

¡Con eso comienzo! (ya era hora ¬¬)

**EL CHIBI-DESASTRE O LO QUE SEA ¬¬**

**2: ¡CHIBIS!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Recuperándose del "shock" , Miyu y Aku siguieron a Min hasta la sala de la casa y observaron a los pequeños "duelistas", de inmediato, uno de los pequeños se le acercó a Miyu y la abrazó fuertemente…

"¡Hedmana ayúdame!"

El pequeño que se le acercó a Miyu tenía unos tiernos ojitos color violeta, y cabello picudo.

"Calma hermanito ¿cual es el problema?"

"¡Bakuda me pedsigue con esa cosa con la que se pega el abuelo en el dedo!(ehem el martillo ¬¬), y Madik encontdó dos cdavos!" El le explicó, aferrándose más a su hermana mientras llegaban los dos pequeños (y sicóticos) chibi-yamis.

"¿¡Yami pod qué te fuiste? Ibamos a ver si te podiamos colgad junto a aquéd cuado"

Miyu se le acercó a el pequeño kura, lo abrazó fuertemente y le quitó el martillo diciéndole dulcemente"No amenaces a mi pequeño hermano, se niño bueno o te dejaré con Min el fin de semana ¿entendiste Kura?" El pequeño pareció entender las palabras de Miyu pues el y el pequeño Marik se sentaron a ver pokemon mientras Min jugaba alegremente con una navajita que sacó de su bolsillo mientras Miyu los "amenazaba"

Aku sintió que alguien se le acercaba…

"Aku"

"¿Enano?"

"¡No me llames enano, soy el presidente de la Kaiba Corp niñita!" Le decia el pequeño Seto (Quien aparentemente si podía hablar bien)

"No creo que puedas hacerlo así de pequeño, lastima, si hubieras sido más peque, me encantaría cambiarte el pañal"

"¡Púdrete!"

"¡Chibi-Seto, ven, te lavaré la boca con jabón" Y con esto tomo a Seto en brazos y se lo llevó a limpiarle la conciencia ¬¬

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llega a Min y ve a Yami Kura pegándole a chibi-Ryou, Min toma a Kura bajo su brazo diciéndole muy enojada,

"Ya fue suficiente enano, ¡Te vas a la jaula de los castigados!"

Dentro de ella, Chibi Kura encuentra una taza y la pasa por los barrotes de la jaula

"Ey, ¿De donde sacó la taza?"

Akura grita a lo lejos:" ¿Quién fregados tomó mi café?"

"¿Min-Onee-Sama?" La llama chibi Yugi

"¿Mhh?"

"¿Has visto mi osito de peluche?"

"Por ahí, ahora vete que necesito mi azúcar, la has visto, la tienes, te mato" le dice mientras lo aferro a la pared y lo tomó del cuello, y chibi-Yugi empezó a llorar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos tranquilizantes y unas horas después…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miyu-Chan" La chica voltea y ve a chibi-Seto jalando de su blusa para captar la atención de la chica.

"¿Que pasó?" La chica le dice, lo toma en brazos y lo abraza muy fuerte

"¿Nos lees este libro?" Entonces el pequeño que una vez fue el más sexy y guapo duelista (Opinión personal) saca un libro y se lo da a Miyu.

"¿El Ojiazul Feo?"

"¡Léelo!" Le dice chibi-Joey mientras Aku está sentada en una pila de chibis limándose las uñas y Min estaba profundamente dormida en el sillón usando a Chibi Ryou de peluche y a Chibi-Kura de almohada

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un cuento y más tranquilizantes después…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los pequeños y sus "niñeras" dormían pacíficamente…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eso es todo¬¬ es que mi capítulo no es tan grande, pero es algo, haré algo mejor a la próxima, trataré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea algo mejor… Agradezco los reviews que recibí y esperaré a los que tal vez lleguen

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Próximo capítulo: ¡Chibi-Min, Tierna pero mortal!


	3. Chibi Min, Linda pero Mortal

Hola! Este es el 3° capítulo!

Min: Si, y?

Miyu: Que hoy hablaremos de ti!

Min: (_Con aire de superioridad) _Yeah, al fin llegó la maestra!

Miyu: si, eso es lo que ella cree

Min: Uy

Miyu: Rápido! AQ mi no me pertenece yugioh pero desearía que así fuera, y tampoco me pertenecen Aku y Min

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

3° capítulo: **Chibi Min: Tierna, pero mortal**

La siguiente mañana, las chicas y los chibis despertaron:

_Con Min…_

-Mh…¡Que bien dodmí!... ¿Eh?- Min sintió algo raro- ¿Edsta es mi voz?... ¿EDSTA ES MI VOZ? ¡MIYU!-

-¿Eh?¿Quien se murió-

-Miyu, me pasa algo dado(raro)-

-Ay RA…XD-Miyu se le acerca y la carga para verla mejor- Eres chibi, Hikary, puede que sea por tu hechizo, habrá que revisar el libro- la baja y sale a buscarlo

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo chibi Min- Y yo que hoy iba a buscad mi azucad en los cajones altos- mira hacia el techo- ¡el mundo es muy gdande! O.o-

_Llega Akura tomando su café de la mañana_

-¡Oye despeinada!- Le grita desde su cuarto chibi Min, pues eran las 9 de la mañana y Aku tenía pelo de escobeta.

-¡Quien sea quien haya dicho eso lo mataré!- Aku grita al entrar en la sala de torturas, digo, cuarto de Min.- ¿¡PeRo QuE oNdA? O.O ¿Qué te pasó Min?-

-¿Qué cdeés? Digo, ¿No me vez?-

-Eso fue muy obvio ¬¬, olvídalo, pero veamos el lado bueno -

Que eres una enana y ya no puedes tratar de conquistar el mundo ja, ja-

-A… si…- Con esto se le abalanza a Aku y tira fuertemente de su cabello-

-¡Owwww! ¡Duele!- Aku intenta liberarse-

En eso llegan los demás chibis

-¡Yay! ¡Celebdity Death Match!- Grita Chibi Joey agitando los puños en el aire festejando y luego haciéndoles cerillito a Chibi Yami y Chibi Yugi-

-¡Nos Duele!- Le gritaron los 2 y luego lo golpearon en la nariz-

-¡Buah!-

-Te lo mereces perro Joey, ja ja- Añade chibi Seto causando que el chibi rubio se enfade y deje de llorar-

-¡Kaiba, te pateadé el tdasedo!- Con esto empiezan a pelear.

-¡Dale Joey! ¡Ouch, Kaiba ya le dió! ¡Rómpele la nadíz Kaiba! ¡No te muedas Joey!- Se escucha gritar a Chibi Yami Kura y a los Chibi Mariks-

En eso llega Miyu

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Ya basta!- Miyu levanta a los pequeños del cuello de la camiseta, los mira a los ojos y les empieza a decir cosas tales como "Solo porque parezcan niños no pueden pelear como niños", "Mira Seto, hiciste llorar a Joey" o "Joey no llores que tu empezaste", cuando Miyu los deja de regañar, se da cuenta de que los demás niños están asomados al cuarto del terror, digo de Min-

-¿Qué pasa?- Miyu le pregunta a Yugi quien estaba sosteniendo a su osito teddy

-Mi Yami me dijo que se puede llamad pelea de gatas, o adgo así-

-OO ¿Pero que?- Miyu observa que Aku y chibi Min siguen igual

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?¿Y así tratan de poner el ejemplo? ¡Minacracia ya suéltala!-

-Ja, Ja, ¡Te, te llamas Minacracia! XD Este es el mejor día de mi vida-

-òó ¡Muere!- Min tira más de su cabello- Mi mami me puso así podque estaba bodacha-

-¡Min, ya suéltala! o no te doy esto…- Miyu le enseña a su chibi Hikary un pequeño caramelo que sacó de su bolsillo

-¡Azucad!- Con esto chibi Min suelta a Aku mientras esta replicaba cosas como "Me las pagará" o "Ja, Ja Minacracia"

Chibi Min tomó el caramelo y lo metió en su boca

–Hikary, ya que estas a punto de terminarte ese caramelo y contando que los demás ya se fueron al búnker, debo decirte que ese caramelo es dietético -

-¿¡QuÉ, mIyU? ¡vAs A mOrIr!-

Antes de que chibi Min arremetiera contra su Yami, ella le susurró algo al oído y al parecer eso la tranquilizó, la verdad quien sabe que le habrá dicho a Chibi Min, creo que algo relacionado con un desarmador y el videojuego sangriento favorito de Min, pero la chibi Sádica se calmó

-Bueno, ya me cadmo ¬¬, pero quiedo adgo-

-¿Quep?-

-Cadgame Aku-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-¡Si!-

-Ya que- Aku toma en brazos al mini objeto de la destrucción, digo Min y todos se van a desayunar hotcakes y waffles

Chibi Ryou hacia unas observaciones con su desayuno -¿Como sedía si combinas un hot cake y un waffle?-

-Tal vez se llamadía waffcake- Le responde chibi Marik juntando el waffle y el hotcake, chibi Y. Marik se lo arrebata y se lo come de un bocado

-Si, waffcake- dice terminando el bocado

-¡Buah! ¡Se comió mi waffcake!-

-Ya toma otro y deja de llorar ¬¬- le dice Aku y le da otro waffcake

-Gdacias despeinada- Ve la cara de furia de Aku- Eh… digo gdacias deina de la bezella eterna

-Mejor, Marik, Mejor-

-Yop…ya…tenía…hambde- Decía chibi Min quien se había terminado sus waffles y hotcakes, y también sus waffcakes, y Miyu como cuena yami, le dio los suyos

-Gdacias, Miyu, te quiedo mucho- Le da un abracito y 2 se ponen celosos-

-¡Min, suédtada, es mi hedmanita!- Empieza a replicar chibi Yami

-¡No! ¡Yo la vi pdimedo (primero)!- Se queja chibi Yugi

-¡Ya , los quiero a los 3, este… que tal si mejor les digo como se convirtió Min en chibi-

-Si, ¿Pod qué soy enanita?-

-Si, díselo pronto Miyu para que pueda volver pronto a la normalidad y yo la pueda matar-

-¿Y pod qué no me puedes matad ahodíta Aku?-

-Porque le tengo lástima a los pequeños ¬¬-

-Ah, tu callate y puddete pada que Miyu nos lo diga- Replican casi todos los chibis mientas, estaban viendo dragon ball Z, menos Seto quien recibía la ayuda de Aku para aprender a leer

-Bien, leí el libro y leí una advertencia que dice que como el chibi-hechizo fue lanzado a más de 5 personas, tu quedaste convertida en chibi tambien ¬¬- Miyu finalizó dandole un sorbo a su café

-¿Cuad advertencia Yami?- Le pregunta chibi Min

-Esta- Ella le señala la advertencia que estaba escrita en rojo, a negritas, subrayada y a tamaño 72

-¿Me cdeedías (creerías) que no la leeí? ¿Y cuando cdecedé (creceré)?-

-Depende-

-¿De que?- pregunta Aku porque chibi Min se aburrió y se fue a jugar

-De los efectos secundarios-

-También depende- Le responde Miyu a Aku

-¿De que?-

-Del tiempo que pasemos aquí, por culpa de los efectos del hechizo de Min, si no salimos pronto nos puede pasar algo- Miyu le da otro sorbo a su café

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grita Akura- ¡Ya viví mi vida, no quiero volver a repetirla!

-Tu tranquila, yo asustada - miyu trató de calmarla mientras los pequeños jugaban Super Smash Brothers MEELE en el Game Cube

-¿Y si nos vamos a casa de Kaiba, Miyu?-

-¡No, tú no te acercas a mi mansión!-

-Vamos, honguito, no voy a molestarte… mucho-

-Contaminarás mi casita-

-Vamos, no me digas eso, además, no me digas que no me quieres cerca de ti-

-Eh… Aku- Interviene Miyu

-¿Si?-

-Estas acosando a un menor de edad-

-Cierto- luego dirige su mirada a chibi Seto –esperaré a que crezcas-

-Le tengo miedo a mi futuro X.x-

-¡Hedmanita!- Llega chibi Yami

-¿Qué pasa Yami?-

-Es que Min metió al ladrón de tumbas en esa cosa en la que al al abuelo se le quema el pavo en navidad

-¡El horno! O.O, ¡Rayos, ¡MINACRACIA!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Eso es todo…¿Dudas, ¿Comentarios, llamen al 2222662351, y yo contestaré a todas y cada una de ellas, y por cierto, si, la mamá de Min quería ponerle Miyuki, pero se puso borracha y cuando le pidieron un nombre dijo "Mi… Mi… Min"

Gracias, y acepto toda clase de crítica


End file.
